owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
The Guinea Pigs Gather
The Guinea Pigs Gather is the eighty-fifth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Guren and co successfully manage to seal Shikama Dōji and free Shinoa. Guren leaps to where Yūichirō is and kills his kidnappers. Mikaela looks on while some distance away, Krul laments. In Ancient Greece, Noya, Krul, and Ashera look at the corpse of "Mikaela" when a young Yu finds them. Much to Krul and Ashera's dismay, Noya allows Yu to see "Mikaela" before killing him. In the present, Mika thinks how to rescue Yu. Elsewhere, the chains disappear from Shinya and the others. Discovered by her, Mika and Mahiru fight before Mikaela retreats to save Yu. Guren releases Noya from his Cursed Gear who spots Yu and rejoices, the same with finding Ashera. Mika cuts Yu free while Noya looks on jubilantly, contemplating the adult "Mikaela". Long Summary Under the effects of three sinful keys wielded by Guren, Mahiru and Noya, Shikama Doji voices that he could certainly resist this if he chose to, but that would break Shinoa as a vessel. Conceding, the first will allow them to seal him for the time being. Guren says how about he make it an eternity, and managing a laugh, Shinoa’s body falls.Page 3 Caught by Mahiru, Shinoa opens her eyes and recognizes her elder sister. Noya scoffs at the elder sister comment, before suggesting they just kill her and be done with it. Either way, this is just the beginning and Noya states they have to stay alert. Mahiru does so as Shinoa reaches the ground and asks if the transmogrified Guren has turned into a demon. Without replying, he leaps away and leaves Shinoa to wonder about Yu.Page 4-6 Restrained, Yu calls out to those around him to untie him, now. Mika watches him unsure of how he is going to save Yu from them. The attendant guards opt to hurry and get this demon and Michael’s sword to Shinjuku, before Guren cuts through them. Yu is relieved to see him, whilst Mika is not.Page 6-7 Krul is running and saying this is bad, really bad if they meet each other first. She was present during the dark age in Ancient Greece alongside Ashera and Noya. They stand before a clear view casket and hitting it, Noya comments on what is within, namely the corpse of Mikaela, what all of them were meant to become but failed.Page 8-9 A young Yu peeks round and approaches the three vampires as they look to one another. Tugging Ashera’s clothing, Yu asks him what it is they are looking at. Ashera explains to him that Siga Madu told him he was not allowed to come in here. Happily stating that everybody else is here, Yu wants to know if it means that there is something interesting, such as a new fun toy.Page 10-13 Tapping the coffin, Noya agrees he could say it was a fun toy, unconcerned at Krul’s uneasy chastising. She approaches Yu and asks him if he can keep it a secret that they all came in here. Yu enthusiastically agrees that he can, before he asks what a secret is. Krul asks Noya what do they do now that Yu has seen them in here. Noya is not worried, their secret is still safe and tells Krul to just watch as he picks up Yu.Page 13-14 As Yu is held up to the casket, he excitedly asks what it is and can he see. Noya confirms he can and to take a good look. Yu looks in wonder at Mikaela laying there and remarks what a pretty girl. Noya concurs as he raises his hand with Ashera and Krul nervously looking on. Both of them aware of what he is about to do, they shout for him to stop but Noya decapitates Yu, who bursts apart into a smoke like substance.Page 15-16 Angered, Ashera asks what Noya done that for, yet Noya suggests some gratitude since he has just saved them. None of them are supposed to be in the room, which Ashera acknowledges, and further that dozens of new Yu’s will be created anyway and so he will never notice if they break one or two of them. Large fluid filled cylinders are visualized with Noya suggesting they forget him, they came in here for a reason. They need to figure out what they are going to do about Mikaela.Page 17-19 Thousands of years later back in the present day, Mika observes Guren as thinks what is the correct answer and course of action. Yu calls to Guren if he could cut him loose before noticing the prominent demonic horns on his head. Asking if he turned into a demon again, Guren tells him not to worry about it. Not so sure, Yu points out they are horns and he is going to worry, clarifying if he is sure he is all right. With Yu perplexed at hearing it is a good question, Guren thinks that he can feel his strength seeping away. The life-absorbtion barrier must be reaching the end of its efficacy.Page 19-22 Shinya stirs as the chains fizzle away from himself and the squad. Mito can raise herself off the ground and notes the chains are gone. Shigure and Sayuri are able to move as well, Goshi too with him aware that it is perfectly quiet outside, and wonders where did Guren get to. Shinya refers to Guren as an idiot for thinking he can save the whole world by himself again. Checking if everyone can move, they are to go after Guren.Page 23-24 Contemplating his hand, Guren mentions that time is running out and he has to finish this while he still has the power. Yu says that is okay but can he hurry and cut him loose. Declining. Guren says he can stay like that for now and binds Yu’s mouth. Page 24 Witnessing this, Mika knew he was the enemy, but asks himself if he has the power to save Yu. His question is answered for him in the negative, that it is way beyond him. Mahiru is looming behind him and swings her sword out to connect with Mika’s with using that being his response to her presence. Mika skids back as Mahiru says he is fast, but he is Krul’s vampire so she guesses it is no wonder. Asking who she is, Mahiru ebulliently introduces herself as everybody’s favourite lovely idol. Reminding herself that now is not the time, she has to hurry and overwhelm him while the life-absorption barrier is still up, and at once lunges forward with her sword.Page 25-27 Avoiding her attack, Mika feels she is too slow and he can beat her. His return strike comes close to Mahiru inducing unease in her. Mika slices again but finds he has missed, Mahiru swings her weapon towards Mika stating he loses, and bye-bye. Evading that, Mahiru comments he did not lose, and he really is fast but he lacks skill. Drawing upon a humanoid shaped spell tag, Mahiru orders it to explode. Having moved away from the large detonation, Mika finds another tag behind him. Mahiru activates that to explode, and then many others with explosions occurring across the building tops, Mahiru laughing all the while. Harried by the unrelenting spell tags, Mika leaps of the building opting to forget her and save Yu. Mahiru does not pursue him, instead supporting this move, that he should run off and save little Yu.Page 28-32 Guren activates his cursed gear and Noya materializes beside him. Physically stepping onto the ground, Noya blissfully enjoys the outside air declaring it tastes so good. Yu mumbles through his mouth bindings and with Noya noticing this he is curious to find the first fully grown Yu he has seen. Considering that Sigama finally got the human creation thing to work, he laughs at Yu’s muffled sounds before deciding it is not Yu he is here for.Page 32-34 Noticing the sword clad in spell tags on the next stretcher, Noya is amazed to sense it is Ashera and that this is where he ran off to. Yu listens as Noya expresses it is about time he found him. He then finds his bindings slashed apart with Mika’s arrival at which Yu immediately summons his sword. Taking it in his hand and beside Mika, Noya is exhilarated to see the latter remarking on whether Sika Madu succeeded at one of those tooPage 34-37 Character in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters